In the Depths of Silence
by La Lune
Summary: ::Complete Rewrite:: Nothing much to summarize yet, but if you're familiar with the original then you'll get the drift....Alternate Reality like before, but the previous version's romance factor is in questioning....Please review!!


Title: In the Depths of Silence  
Author: La Lune  
E-mail: la_lune86@hotmail.com  
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst  
Rating: PG-13  
Website: www.geocities.com/la_lune86  
  
::Standard Disclaimers Apply::  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, everyone I'm still alive, and sadly my A drive is still broken, so I've been forced to find different ways to update my stories. The chapters I was working on for Ouija and The Immortal are on hold since I can't get to them and I don't want to rewrite them when they were both basically done. Oh, and remember a long time ago I said I was unhappy with how IDS was turning out even after multiple revisions and that I was going to rewrite the entire story? Well here it is, remember this is only the beginning so if it's a little slow and not too interesting, don't worry I promise it will get better!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
'Silence is deep as Eternity, Speech is shallow as Time.'  
-Thomas Carlyle  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
  
In life people always tend to search out happy endings. Weddings and births have always been considered important milestones in someone's ideal "happily-ever after", which usually consists of a white picket fence and black lab as well.  
  
Serena Darcy herself liked to think that she lived slightly outside of the box. In her youth she too had admittedly dreamed of her own special happily-ever after, but it was hard not to with the abundance of cliched fairy tales which graced her bookshelf as a child. Each one spewed forth the idea of a beautiful princess being suppressed in some way, shape, or form and then being rescued from her "nightmare" of a life by a tall, dashingly handsome prince.  
  
Serena herself was the type of person who read the end of a book first to see how it ended. She liked to know if the main character or just a character she liked befell some terrible tragedy or went galloping off into the sunset with the love of their life. All in all she just needed to know if the book was worth the time it took to read. Years ago Serena's sister Mina had asked her why she deliberately ruined the ending of almost every book she read. Serena didn't see it as ruining the story, she saw it as the peace of mind that the character she had just spent close to 500 pages getting to know didn't suddenly and painfully die in the last page and a half. Besides that by knowing the ending Serena found it much more satisfying to be able to pick up the subtle changes within the story to lead the plot forward. As an answer Serena had asked Mina she deliberately bit her nails on a regular basis and thus having to resort to wearing fake nails to make her hands more "attractive". When Mina simply shrugged and said, "Force of habit," Serena merely replied, "Ditto."   
  
In her own stories Serena tried to reach a happy medium between happy and sad in their conclusions. To do so she simply left the endings slightly open, still providing the necessary closure, while at the same time if her faithful reader felt a specific hatred towards a character then they had the freedom to conjure up some terrible fate for them themselves.  
  
Serena realized the impossibility of a happily-ever after for her herself at a somewhat young age. Death had a way of sneaking up behind you and kicking your ass. She experienced this firsthand when her parents were killed. In the end the dark shadow of death left her white picket fence toppled over and rotting, and her black lab stiff with rigormortis.   
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: And there you have it, the beginning to my new take at IDS, don't worry the general idea won't change but the majority of everything else will. If you have any questions/comments/suggestions feel free to e-mail me. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far!!  
  
Thanks!!  
-La Lune 


End file.
